


Renaciendo.

by Gardenofmistakes



Category: American Horror Story, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenofmistakes/pseuds/Gardenofmistakes
Summary: Misty Day relata en un profundo monólogo cómo fue su infancia y juventud en la aldea donde vivió hasta ser quemada hasta la muerte.





	Renaciendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este OneShot lo escribí mientras escuchaba una y otra vez la maravillosa canción de Kesha "Praying", espero lo disfruten tanto como lo disfruté yo escribiéndolo.

Nunca nadie me preguntó cómo me sentía, ni si quiera mi madre. Crecí entre personas adultas que me miraban con lástima y a veces con asco. 

¿Amor? No sé lo que se siente, no si viene de personas. Me encerré en mi cabaña, me arrastraba en los pantanos y chapoteaba en los charcos cuando la lluvia era fuerte, porque me sentía viva, conectada a algo.

Soy fruto del pecado, engendrada por una violación, por el mismo mounstro que años más tarde haría lo mismo conmigo. Todos lo sabían, pero nadie hacía nada, porque siempre fue más fácil juzgarme a mí que al líder de la tribu, porque sería un desastre quedarse sin un hombre que los guiara. 

Mis mejores amigos son animales a los que la gente teme, por su apariencia, por su naturaleza salvaje pero ¿Que me hacía diferente a ellos? Mi aldea intento lincharme cuando sin querer hice arder una cabaña vieja, ¡Bruja! Me decían, solo por llorar, por sacar lo que ardía en mi pecho, porque me sentía asquerosa y atrapada. 

Por llorar.

Simplemente deje salir cada grito de dolor y agonía que había estado guardando en mi pecho, hasta que ya no pude respirar, hasta que mi madre tiro de mis cabellos tan fuerte que mi cabeza explotaría, porque yo no podía ser normal y en la iglesia solo se divulgaba mi actitud indecente y mi vestimenta inapropiada, porque yo provocaba a sus maridos y a sus hijos, porque no podía evitar ser señalada y todo lo hacía para que ella saliera perjudicada. 

Lloré, grite y arañe la arena hasta que mis dedos sangraron y la cabaña ardió en llamas ante mis ojos. 

—¡Bruja!

Corrí hasta que mis piernas se cansaron y me refugie con los lagartos, mirando sus ojos brillantes y su piel escamosa. Preciosas criaturas salvajes, sin sentido de razón, solo instinto. Me sentí pérdida, fuera de control. 

Quería irme, pero no conocía nada que no fuera mi aldea. Cansada y con el alma rota volví. Mi madre me recibió con una bofetada y mi labio se rompió. Gritó y gritó, quería que todos la oyeran castigarme. Tomo mi toca disco y lo lanzó con fuerza hasta quebrarlo. Quemó mi disco, pero yo no hacía nada más que mirar el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para protestar y eso solo la enfureció más y me golpeó hasta cansarse. 

Yo estaba rota.

Los días pasaban y solo respiraba, ya no comía, ya no dormía lo suficiente. Ya no bailaba en la lluvia. 

Hasta que decidieron que era hora de llevarme a la hoguera. Porque no podía evitar amar aunque nunca recibí amor, porque no pude luchar contra mi naturaleza diabólica cuando en pleno culto una avecilla descendió al suelo muriendo en el impactó. Y me vi reflejada, era yo. La arrulle en mis manos y las lágrimas quemaban mi cara y sentí que en ese momento moriría de dolor, no lo soportaba, seguir así. Cuando pasó. De mi pecho una electricidad corrió hasta mis brazos inundado al ave, entonces el sol pareció brillar más que nunca y el aire volvió a mis pulmones y mi corazón pareció latir con fuerza, ni siquiera podía evitar sonreír cuando las delicadas plumas hicieron cosquillas en la palma de mis manos. Estaba vivo y yo también. 

No entendí lo siguiente que pasó, sentí que tiraban de mis ropas entre varios, arañaron mi cara, tiraron de mis cabellos y en cuanto el ave salió volando se fue mi vitalidad. Estaba muerta de nuevo, me dolía, me golpearon con varas, me azotaron, los gritos eran ensordecedores. 

—¡Bruja! 

@

Me ataron a un árbol seco, me bañaron con gasolina y entre rezos a un Dios que nunca puso la mirada en mi, me quemaron. Pero ya no dolía, no como antes, porque ya me habían matado, desde el momento en que nací ellos habían decidido que yo no sería feliz, que no viviría. Dejaron que el calor ardiente quemara la mayor parte de mi cuerpo cuando decidieron bajarme y lanzarme al pantano para ser devorada por los lagartos, porque no querían enterrarme en sus tierras, porque yo estaba maldita. 

Estuve en ese lugar de oscuridad y silencio durante lo que pensé sería una eternidad, no sentía nada. 

Pero volví.

Cómo si alguien inyectara adrenalina en mi corazón, exhale el aire puro de aquel sitio que siempre fue mi refugio. Rodeada de aquellas criaturas que me acompañaron por años. 

Me sentí libre de ir a donde fuera, aunque muriera en el camino, no importaba, nada me ataba aquel sitio... 

Dios, o el diablo, no sé quién me había traído de vuelta, pero no estaba dispuesta a morir de nuevo a manos de aquellas personas...


End file.
